In the technical field of the magnetic disk device, a system provided with a control device including two actuators each configured to write data to a magnetic disk or read data from the magnetic disk, and configured to control the two actuators is proposed.
Regarding a conventional magnetic device, only one actuator is included therein, and hence it is sufficient if one control device is provided, however, in the case of a magnetic disk device provided with a plurality of actuators, there is a need to provide control devices each of which is configured to control each of the actuators.
As described above, there are magnetic disk devices of different types, and hence, regarding the specifications of the magnetic disk device, it is desirable that both of a one-actuator-enabled control device of a magnetic disk device and two-actuator-enabled control device of a magnetic disk device be commercialized. However, commercializing both the control devices implies manufacturing the two types of control devices and hence brings about high cost. Here, it is conceivable that cost reduction will be achieved by appropriating a control device for a magnetic disk device provided with two actuators for a control device of a magnetic disk device provided with one actuator. However, when this method is employed, about half the one control device is not used and hence considerable futility is caused. The price and electric power consumption of a control device are liable to increase in proportion to the area thereof, and hence when there is such futility, high cost of a one-actuator-enabled control device of a magnetic disk device is brought about.
Embodiments described herein aim to reduce cost of a control device of a magnetic disk device.